


我哈利·波特今天就要撸秃你鼬鼬德的尾巴！

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 自从告白后，哈利总是觉得德拉科就是一只鼬鼬，有着白色小耳朵和毛茸茸大尾巴的那种。当他的意念被具象化，有着小耳朵和大尾巴的德拉科出现在他面前的时候，哈利脑子里只剩下一个念头——撸秃德拉科的尾巴！【前文《告白从自我介绍开始》】
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Kudos: 1





	我哈利·波特今天就要撸秃你鼬鼬德的尾巴！

“哈利•詹姆斯•波特.....1980.07.31......大难不死的黄金男孩.....现任伴侣......”科林抱着新买来的笔记本电脑，伸出两根手指艰难地在键盘上戳戳按按。作为哈利•波特后援会霍格沃茨分会会长，哈利•波特全球首站站哥，科林揽过了编辑哈利的论坛资料的重大任务，他一边打开麻瓜世界的维基百科一边按着模板写着哈利•詹姆斯•波特的生平简介和重大贡献。

科林眉头紧锁，僵硬地挪动着手指不情不愿地打上了德拉科•马尔福，接着又在后面补充了一句暂时伴侣。

“不是暂定！是终身！”德拉科迅速删除了那句暂时伴侣，改成了终身伴侣，觉得不解气还加上了真命天子，附带了好多感叹号。

哈利站在两人身后笑嘻嘻地看着德拉科宣誓自己的主权，没有阻止。不过他在德拉科走了之后对科林说了几句悄悄话，后者瞬间瞪大了眼睛不可思议地看着德拉科。

“你们说了什么？”德拉科•莫名得到格林德沃真传的英国醋王•马尔福连忙把自己的小男友拽到身边：离其他男巫太近可不好！

“没什么，鼬鼬。”哈利摸了摸德拉科的金毛脑袋。他发现他现在叫鼬鼬是越来越顺口了，他简直能幻想出德拉科发间会突然弹出两只白色的小耳朵，身后会窜出一根毛茸茸的长尾巴。哦，梅林啊，如果德拉科真的变成半兽化，那他可是会忍不住的！他一定会......撸秃他的尾巴的！

“说了不要再叫我那个可笑的外号！”德拉科打开哈利摸他头发的手，那个可笑的外号不过是潘西代笔写情书时心血来潮的产物，他堂堂马尔福庄园小少爷，霍格沃茨发际线最高的男人怎么能有一个这么配不上他高雅气质俊朗外表光溜溜大脑门的外号呢？

哈利跟在气呼呼炸了毛的鼬鼬，哦不是，是德拉科身后，他总觉得自己看到了若隐若现的白色长尾巴，尾巴尖尖还是黑色的，还有同样炸着毛的白色三角小耳朵。

日，为什么我的男朋友这么可爱！

“德拉科，德拉科.”哈利一边走一边扯着书包带子把包甩到自己背上，“德拉科......鼬鼬！”

“不准！再叫我！鼬鼬！”德拉科一个转身把哈利按在土黄色的石墙上，“你再叫我鼬鼬，我就......”

“鼬鼬。”哈利•仗着男朋友对自己的宠爱有恃无恐•波特甜甜地叫了一声，完了还来个歪头微笑。只不过那从前在德拉科眼里天真可爱纯洁善良的微笑现在怎么看怎么挑衅，怎么看怎么一副胆肥了的样子。

我一定是脑子里神经乱搭桥！我一定是被哪个邪恶的哈利的狂热粉丝下了诅咒！不然我怎么会智商退化说出那种话！夜晚的德拉科回想起白天发生的一切只觉得自己肯定就像布雷斯说的那样，恋爱中的人都是傻子。

“我就吻你了！”德拉科气势汹汹地揪着哈利的领子，拿出自己从前挑衅哈利的那副样子，自认为凶狠地威胁哈利。

哈！我就知道我德拉科•马尔福认真凶狠起来的样子就宛如一匹北方的雪狼！孤傲！骄傲！狂野！霸气！哼，哈利这只小兔子一定会被我的狂傲征服然后害羞地低头，从今往后决口不提鼬鼬！

哈利瞪大了眼睛，他祖母绿的眸子亮晶晶的。下一秒，他张嘴了。

“鼬鼬鼬鼬鼬鼬鼬鼬鼬鼬鼬鼬！”孤傲的北方雪狼怀里的小兔子张着三瓣嘴欢脱地叫了起来。

“你怎么还不吻我啊！鼬鼬鼬鼬！”哈利拽了拽北方雪狼的袖子，失望地垂下了兔耳朵。

德拉科啊，北方不只有孤傲的雪狼，还有面露凶相实则蠢萌的哈士奇。

“你......你就不能害羞一下吗？？嗯？？怎么还越叫越欢快了？”

“我是勇敢的格兰芬多！”

“嗯.....那这份勇敢包括在斯内普教授的课上迟到吗？”

“日！马尔福你干嘛不早说！”

第二天早上，布雷斯隔着墨绿色的床帘喊醒了德拉科：“快起床德拉科！离上课还有十分钟！来不及吃早饭了！.......真希望潘西能帮我们带些面包来。”

德拉科睡眼惺忪地拉开窗帘，穿着拖鞋边往浴室走边套上衣服。

等等！这不对劲！谁在和我开玩笑？德拉科看着镜子里的自己，外貌一如既往的帅气，气质一如既往的清冷，身材一如既往的高大，只不过......德拉科伸手摸了摸头上那对白色的毛茸茸耳朵，它们从金色的头发中钻了出来，两只可爱的粉白小三角耳朵竖在他的头顶上。手感不错，轻轻摸了摸小耳朵，这一对鼬鼬耳朵就像德拉科真人的耳朵一样怕痒，他甩了甩头，头上的小三角随着他的晃动duang duang duang地动着。

不对！德拉科转过身子，一根长尾巴从袍子分叉的地方钻了出来左右摇晃冲着自己的本体打了个招呼。近一米长的尾巴有三分之二是纯白的，尾巴尖那一段三分之一是黑色的。德拉科苦着脸看着镜子里长出白鼬尾巴和耳朵的自己，觉得一定是哈利整天冲着自己喊鼬鼬才导致的这一切。那么现在我要怎么藏起我的尾巴和耳朵啊！被哈利发现他就更加不肯放弃叫我鼬鼬了！

暴躁地薅着自己的头发，德拉科身后的尾巴也随着不安地垂了下去，耳朵也耷拉着，软乎乎地趴在头发上。

“德拉科！别发呆了！我们来不及了！”布雷斯冲进浴室对着德拉科大喊。

德拉科不安地捂着耳朵，生怕布雷斯看见自己这幅可笑的样子。

“你摸头干什么？秃……秃了？” 他从德拉科身后经过穿过了他的尾巴，拿了瓶香水在身上一顿狂喷。

他......穿过我的尾巴了！德拉科把手放了下来试探地露出好奇的尾巴尖儿，而布雷斯也不负众望地再一次穿过了德拉科的尾巴，并且无视了他那对软乎乎，粉白的小耳朵。

难道只有我能看见耳朵和尾巴？德拉科对着镜子再一次摸摸耳朵和尾巴，手感的确是毛茸茸的。他转过身看着手忙脚乱收拾书包的布雷斯，后者正一边从书包里往外掏一叠一叠的粉红色紫色的情书，一边嘀咕着这可不能给潘西看到。

“布雷斯！”德拉科大喊了一声，“我今天有什么不一样吗？”他特意把尾巴从身后甩到身前，头上的两只小耳朵也迎风招展地晃着：如果这样布雷斯也没看到的话，那他还真是眼瞎了！

布雷斯回头疑惑地看着穿着整齐校服的德拉科，他不明白德拉科这是怎么了，他和平常有什么区别吗？不对不对，布雷斯偏过头仔细思考了一下，他可是有男朋友的人，这个男朋友还是他念念叨叨了好几年才到手的哈利•波特，德拉科一定很在意自己的形象……了解了！布雷斯了然地点了点头，德拉科一定是怕波特变心所以想要天天给他一些新鲜感来保持他们脆弱如纸的危险恋情----说起这个，他就不得不为自己而感到骄傲，你看他和潘西，他们之间的感情根本不用外表的改变来维持！----他朝着德拉科点了点头，一脸严肃又带着同情的样子。

“不错，德拉科，波特一定会喜欢为他做出改变的你的！”

德拉科•此刻我超慌•完了我的尾巴和耳朵要被全霍格沃茨的人看见了•哈利要叫我一辈子鼬鼬了•马尔福此刻正以肉眼可见的速度石化了起来。改变？不！这根本不是改变！我不是自愿的！这是强迫！这是按头！

来不及给自己戴上帽子把尾巴藏起来，德拉科就被布雷斯拽出了寝室，他们匆忙地奔向教室。

一路上德拉科低着头匆匆穿行在来往的学生之间，努力降低自己的存在感，他可不想因为长出了一对耳朵一根尾巴而轰动全校。不过……德拉科看了看周围奔走在教室和礼堂之间的同学们，他们明显注意到了自己，但是谁也没有对着德拉科发出惊呼，这不禁让德拉科怀疑是不是真的除了自己没有人能看见耳朵和尾巴。

德拉科在经过一节课的试验后终于明白了整个学校只有自己能看见自己的变化。他在上课的时候拽着尾巴戳了戳布雷斯，后者和潘西聊得不亦乐乎，没有注意到德拉科；他在下课走到另一个教室的时候故意走在所有人的前面身后的尾巴使劲摇晃，但就算这样也没有人大喊“马尔福长出尾巴了！”

一路上没有人指着德拉科的身后和头顶大呼小叫，这更加肯定了德拉科的猜测。不管是什么原因自己长出了耳朵和尾巴，只要别人看不见摸不着不就行了？也许过几天就消失了。德拉科甚至乐观地想着。

他和布雷斯在变形课教室外遇见了哈利一行人，罗恩揽着哈利的肩膀正和他讲着笑话，哈利弯着腰哈哈大笑起来，好看的眼睛弯了起来，他倒退着走着边走边和罗恩赫敏打趣，一不留神就撞到了德拉科的怀里。

“小心点，走路不会看路吗？”德拉科抱住哈利的腰接住了他的小男友。

“Hello,德拉科，”哈利转身，笑容僵在脸上，他愣愣地看着德拉科，感到十分不可思议。等等！是他出现幻觉了吗？为什么他看见德拉科头上多了一对白色的小耳朵呢？是白鼬的小耳朵吗？难道我叫德拉科鼬鼬就真的让他变成了一只白鼬？这真是……太令人激动了！我撸不了赫敏的克鲁克山但是可以撸德拉科啊！梅林庇佑！我有东西可以撸了！

“怎么了？我脸上有什么奇怪的东西吗？”德拉科冲着哈利挑了挑眉，他疑惑地看着哈利：难道哈利看到自己的尾巴和耳朵了吗？

哈利拽住罗恩的袖子凑近耳朵悄悄问他觉不觉得德拉科今天有一点不一样。罗恩拉着赫敏认真地盯着德拉科看到他后背发凉眼神惊恐也没有看出这只小白鼬今天有什么不一样的地方。

“没有啊……”

“你们不觉得他今天格外可爱吗？”哈利看着德拉科身后摇来晃去的尾巴眼神发出渴望的光并且一副痴汉脸----所以德拉科觉得哈利像只猫是没错的！此刻德拉科的尾巴在哈利眼里无异于逗猫棒，哈利已经忍不住想要扑上去拿尾巴蹭蹭脸了！

罗恩一脸吃了鼻屎味的比比多味豆的表情，而赫敏则是翻了个白眼一副我不想听你说话的表情：在他们眼里，这只姓马尔福的白鼬可从来没有可爱过！中国有句古话叫什么来着？对了，情人眼里出西施，哈利现在应该就是这种情况吧。

赫敏抱着书拉着罗恩从德拉科身边经过，哈利眼睁睁地看着他们穿过了德拉科的尾巴而自己的男朋友还是一副“我家哈利夸我可爱了明明他才是世界上最可爱的小天使！”的样子，骄傲地晃着尾巴，毛茸茸的大尾巴甩得和节拍器上的摆针似的。他抱着书站在哈利面前，从口袋里掏出一小盒饼干递给他：“给你，我妈妈刚刚给我寄过来的，尝尝。”

“其实，你也挺喜欢鼬鼬的吧？”哈利拿了一片饼干咬了一口，歪着头看着德拉科，他对于赫敏和罗恩看不到德拉科的尾巴和耳朵感到很遗憾：看不见这么可爱的德拉科真是太可惜了！他没有忍住德拉科身后甩动着的尾巴的诱惑，伸手握住了德拉科躁动不安的尾巴，捏了捏。

“哇！手感超好诶！一点也不像是假尾巴！你这是从哪里弄来的？乔治和弗雷德哪儿吗？”哈利把书塞到德拉科怀里对他的尾巴上下其手，看得周围的同学们一愣一愣的：哈利是在做什么？麻瓜的无实物表演吗？他在……撸空气？

“等等！你！你看得见？你看得见我的......哦梅林......”德拉科捂住了自己的耳朵，不安地看了看周围的同学们，身后的尾巴也紧紧躲在袍子里不安地蹭着德拉科的双腿，“我以为......我以为.....你怎么看得见的！明明他们都……不准告诉任何人！”

“嗯，大概是因为我是你男朋友吧，关系亲密？”哈利专心地给德拉科的尾巴顺着毛，回答充满了敷衍。

罗恩和布雷斯坐在教室里偷偷看着外面在说悄悄话的那对小情侣，招手让他们赶紧进来，要上课了。德拉科拉着哈利来到了教室的最后一排，他心烦意乱地坐在椅子上，不断地叹气皱眉，思考解决眼下烦恼的方法。

哈利坐在一旁好奇地打量着德拉科，嘴角勾着不明的微笑。居然真的长出了耳朵和尾巴诶！他挪了挪屁股，离德拉科更近了一些，他趴在桌子上仔细地打量德拉科，他头上那对小耳朵一晃一晃的，身后的尾巴甩呀甩，勾起了哈利想要撸鼬鼬的欲望。

“德拉科，德拉科，”哈利把课本竖起来挡住麦格教授的视线，“我可以撸你的尾巴吗？求你了！克鲁克山一直不让我顺毛，我想撸一撸你的尾巴！它看起来毛茸茸好舒服啊！”

德拉科拉过哈利的课本挡在他们中间，大大书本横在哈利的眼前，他敲了敲书本示意哈利好好学习。

“别这么小气嘛！有尾巴要共享的！”哈利拉过书本，“学什么变形术，魔法哪有你好玩。哎呀，尾巴借我撸一下嘛！”

德拉科默默把哈利的脸扭向教室正前方的麦格教授，无声地拒绝了哈利的提议。被撸尾巴什么的，太丢人了好吧？这样只会让他在哈利心中的形象固化，那他就会是一辈子的鼬鼬了！

“来嘛！撸尾巴啊！德拉科德拉科！来嘛来嘛！一起撸啊！一时撸毛一时爽，一直撸毛一直爽！你不撸也不能剥夺我撸尾巴的乐趣呀！做巫师不能这么自私！毛茸茸的尾巴是世界的宝藏！是共享资源！德拉科德拉科，你最好啦，借我撸一撸嘛！好不好嘛好不好嘛！”哈利做作地摇晃着德拉科的手臂----跟潘西学的，每次潘西看上了新款的口红口紫口黑都是这么和布雷斯撒娇，每每潘西这么一摇布雷斯的手臂把脑袋蹭到他肩上哼唧几声布雷斯就举手投降清空了她的购物车----僵硬地弯着腰蹭着德拉科的肩膀。

但是哈利没有发现他们之间的区别：布雷斯无论如何都会清空购物车，潘西撒娇不过是他们之间的情趣；而他们之间……德拉科是不会因为哈利这一番做作矫情就献出自己的尾巴的！

趁着麦格教授让小动物们练习魔法的时候，哈利伸手去够德拉科的尾巴，把正拿着魔杖施法的德拉科吓得跳了起来。

“波特！我们在上课！”他的余光瞄着走下讲台的麦格教授，厉声警告哈利。

哈利伸出手握住了德拉科的尾巴，拽到身前把他尾巴上的毛朝着反方向撸过去，一时间德拉科的尾巴上噼里啪啦响了一阵，还炸出了几朵电火花。

“炸毛了诶！”哈利压低了声音兴奋地把德拉科的尾巴凑到他面前，擦着他的鼻尖，激动地让德拉科看。

“别！玩！我！的！尾！巴！”德拉科抢回自己的尾巴并且狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼。

“你也炸毛了诶！”哈利依旧兴奋地摸着德拉科的耳朵，对他的一切都惊叹不已。

“闭嘴！破特！”忍无可忍的德拉科按着哈利的脑袋把他压在课本上。

成功撸到尾巴的哈利兴奋了起来，在接下去的半节课里不断再次尝试呼撸一把毛茸茸的大尾巴。

他立起了课本，悄无声息地朝着认真做笔记的德拉科挪去，手别在背后鬼鬼祟祟地靠近了挥动着的尾巴，它和德拉科手里的羽毛笔一样，随着他写字的动作左右摇摆着。

大概是继承了白鼬灵敏的听觉和对周围环境的细致观察，德拉科还是从布料和椅子摩擦细小的沙沙声中嗅到了哈利的意图，他一甩尾巴警觉地看着哈利，灰色的眸子眯成一条缝。

“你想干嘛？”他按住了哈利的小贼手，无视了他亮晶晶的，被撒娇意味填满的眼睛，“想撸尾巴自己长一条啊！”

“这不是长不出来吗？”哈利歪斜着身子死不悔改地去抓尾巴，整个上半身都落在椅子外，要是德拉科一松手他准摔个狗吃屎。

哈利的屡教不改让德拉科松了手。

失去了重心的黑发痴汉面朝大地摔了下去。

“Mr.Potter？！”麦格教授大叫着，瞪圆了眼睛盯着突然消失的哈利，“你在干什么？”

“咳，咳，捡羽毛笔，教授！”

“丢人。”德拉科看了一眼躺在地上抱着手肘喊疼的哈利。

哈利生气了。他抱着课本走出教室的时候都没有和德拉科说句再见，就连吃午饭的时候也是选择了背对斯莱特林长桌的一侧坐着，一边揉着破皮的手肘一边向赫敏爸爸抱怨德拉科不是个贴心的亲亲男友。

“他真是太过分了，赫敏！居然就这么看着我摔在地上，扶都不扶。果然太快被追到的人不会被好好珍惜，我在他眼里已经是个可有可无的存在了…….他居然还说我丢人……啊，这冷漠的世界，这无情的社会，是什么，是什么让一个深爱我的男友变成了如今这幅漠不关心毫不在意的样子，是什么，是什么改变了他曾经赤诚火热的心！”哈利捂着胸口，脸上是一副痛心疾首的表情，他抑扬顿挫地在格兰芬多长桌上发表他的演说，周围的同学们冷漠地看了他一眼后低头各吃各的，“是我对他的放纵，是我对他的溺爱，是我给他的自由，怎么忍心管你犯了错~是我给你自由过了火~”

“……哈利，马尔福就在你正后面坐着，想说什么你可以转个身和他直接说。”赫敏从耳朵里拔出耳塞时正好听见了最后五音不全的歌声，鸡皮疙瘩迅速占领了全身，她语重心长地拍着哈利的肩膀，“再不行就分了吧，这么冷漠的人你难道要留着过圣诞吗？”

正竖起耳朵偷听的德拉科吓出了一身冷汗，他一个急转身正好撞上哈利偷瞄他的目光。

你真的要和我分手？灰色的眼睛眯了起来。

谁知道呢，连尾巴都不给我撸的小气鬼！绿色的眼睛瞪圆了看着他，拿起书包走出了礼堂。

瞥见了男男朋友大眼瞪小眼并且黑发的那个还甩着书包扬长而去的潘西推了推德拉科的肩：“虽然不知道你们为什么又吵架了，但是你需要去哄波特了。”

“又不是我的错！”

“那你被甩了后别说我没提醒过你。”榆木脑子不开窍，潘西翻了个大白眼，“波特重要还是面子重要？”

“……fine,喜欢他真是倒霉。”金发的那个没好气地咬了两口面包后朝哈利离开的方向追去。

下午的第一节课是占卜，哈利拿着书包就往北塔楼走去，德拉科从身后赶来一路喊着“波特”。

“波特！站住。”

“波特！”

“哈利！”他挡在哈利的面前，两个人堵在狭窄的楼梯中央。哈利侧着身子从他旁边挤过去，被德拉科一把抓住了手腕。

“我错了。”他连忙趁势抱着哈利的腰，金色的脑袋搁在哈利的肩膀上，白色的兽耳晃来晃去擦着哈利的后颈，“我不应该看着你摔倒地上都不扶你的，也不该说你丢人，还有……不该不让你撸我尾巴的。”

他把尾巴甩到身前，在哈利的眼皮下摇摇摆摆，“你撸吧，随你摸。”

黑色的尾巴尖儿就在眼前摇摆，摸上去手感一定很棒。当哈利抬手的时候，特里劳妮教授打开了门，她裹着红绿碎花的披肩，流苏穗子一直垂到腰上，头发乱糟糟的。

“我从水晶球看看到你们会提前到来，看来你们已经准备开始今天的占卜之旅，从中窥探一些未来的玄妙。”她手臂上的十七八个镯子随着她的抬手发出清脆的响声，“那么就进来吧。”

两个人同时对着她的背影翻了个大白眼，走进沉闷的教室，在最后一排落座，缩在墙角里。

快要成功的道歉被特里劳妮打断，现在两个人坐在各自的坐垫上看着一桌子的水晶球发呆，看着陆陆续续到来的同学。

哈利趴在桌子上，透过水晶球看着龇牙咧嘴和帕瓦蒂交谈的特里劳妮教授，她们正在讨论帕瓦蒂昨晚的梦，她梦见了被一只柠檬砸中鼻子。

“……这可不是什么好事，亲爱的，或许你该小心周围的同学，被柠檬砸中鼻子通常意味着你会丢失一些重要的物品……”

“喂，别生气了。”德拉科靠着哈利趴了下来，他的耳朵耷拉着，“你看看我的耳朵，它们可伤心了都垂下来了，你真的不考虑揪着我的耳朵尖儿把它们立起来吗？”

灰色的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着哈利，桌子下的手撒娇地扯了扯哈利的衣袖。

“……那你给我顺顺毛好不好？我觉得它们好像打结了…..”德拉科把尾巴放在两个人中间，等着哈利伸手。

还是没有抵抗住撸尾巴的快乐。哈利很没有骨气地原谅了德拉科——本来也就没有多生气——顺着他的毛，把那些并没有打结的毛顺开。

拥有了和白鼬一样灵敏的听觉，德拉科作为人类的特点也会反向输出到尾巴身上。比如，毛长得不是很结实。

当哈利愉快地撸了几把尾巴后，黑色的校服上出现了一团的白毛。

“呃……”哈利尴尬地看了德拉科几眼，而后者正撑着脑袋挑眉看着他，眼神里写满了“你最好说个合理的解释而不是说我尾巴本来就容易秃”的威胁。

“这个……啊，你看着啊，这儿，这几根毛像不像一个十字架？这一团是不是很像一个太阳？我跟你说啊，这是我最新开创的尾巴毛占卜，可以看见你的未来！怎么样，厉害吧？”

“哦，那么伟大的波特预言家看到了什么呢？”

“嗯，你以后……的伴侣会是一个黑头发绿眼睛，很好看的巫师！”哈利伸着手指自信满满地说着，藏在头发里的耳朵开始变红。

“哼，这还用你说。”德拉科傲娇地扭头，尾巴甩了哈利一脸，遮住了自己红艳艳的脸颊。

哈利在晚饭的时候约了德拉科九点半在有求必应屋见，不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药的德拉科乖乖地来到了有求必应屋，进去的时候发现哈利坐在床上，早早地换上了睡衣。

“你来啦！”哈利从床上跳下来，光脚踩在地毯上朝德拉科跑去，拽着他的尾巴把他拖到床上。

“干，干什么波特！”德拉科被揪着尾巴，慌慌张张地后退着，大脑飞速运转。哈利不会是，不会是想要……太早了吧！

深夜，小情侣，穿着睡衣，在有求必应，他们还能干什么！

“不，哈利，我很能理解你的心情，但是我们才十四岁，有点儿太早了，而且……我觉得西里斯知道了会打我的。你别误会，我不是说你没有魅力不够吸引我，我很愿意和你做这种事但是现在太早了点，你的眼睛很好看，手很好看，腿也是又长又直的，屁股也很翘，我偷偷打量过好几次……”

“你在想什么？”哈利揪着他的耳朵——真正的那对——拿着七八本书塞到他怀里，“我是让你来查资料的，不是让你……你脑子都在想什么啊！”

原来有求必应室也是个可以深夜学习的地方吗？德拉科红着脸，害臊又沮丧地接过书：哈利对自己没有那样的想法吗？是我没有魅力？嗯？

“查什么资料？”

“查查你尾巴的事情啊，”哈利握着羽毛笔趴在床上对这一本书敲敲点点，“我和赫敏罗恩看了一些，但是还没有找到你为什么会突然变出尾巴来。”

“可是你不是很喜欢我的尾巴吗？”德拉科盘腿坐在床上，不明所以地看着哈利。

“我是很喜欢呀，但是万一那是什么恶毒的诅咒呢？我们总得先弄明白为什么会长尾巴，再考虑怎么处理呀。我可不想因为我的小私心让你受伤，你要是不忍心看我没有尾巴撸，可以买条假尾巴啊，在我想撸的时候戴上不就好了！”

“……您想得真美。”

床上凌乱地放着十几本书，德拉科一本接一本仔细地看着，而哈利看了没多久就犯困，靠在德拉科的背上呼着尾巴，和他一起看书。

“你看那个像不像，魔药什么的，你前几天有喝什么吗？”

“没有，我不会随随便便被人骗着喝下我不知道成分的魔药。”

……

“等一下，左边那里写了个诅咒，被下咒的人会长出尾巴逐渐兽化……你不会明天起来就变成了一只真正的白鼬吧！”

“不可能，你看这，这个诅咒要想成功需要把被下咒的人关起来隔离好几天不与外人接触，我可没有凭空消失过。”

墙上的挂钟敲了十一下，德拉科身后的哈利逐渐没了声音，他搂着德拉科的腰靠在肩膀上睡熟了。

“哈利？哈利你睡了吗？”德拉科小心地回头发现了一只睡着的哈利，他无意识地在睡梦中舔了舔嘴唇，像极了喝完牛奶舔着毛的小猫。

德拉科把哈利抱在怀里给他盖上小毯子，翻开了最后一本书。

“鼬鼬……德拉科……”哈利靠在德拉科的怀里小小声地嘟囔着，他的手抓着空气想要寻找些什么。

“这儿呢，乱抓什么。”德拉科把尾巴放在哈利手中，后者心满意足地停下了扑腾的手安安静静地睡去了。

“真是拿你没办法。”他凑过去亲亲哈利的额头，而怀里的人也亲了亲他的尾巴尖儿。

等十二点过了一刻后，德拉科终于在最后一本书的小角落里发现了长出尾巴的秘密。

原来在情侣之间会有一种很神奇的魔法，它可以将情侣对对方的想象实物化，只要想象的念头足够强烈，幻想就会变成现实。不过幻想终归是幻想，实物化的东西也不会长久保留，过个三五天就会消失了。

用德拉科和哈利举例子就是哈利一直希望德拉科能够长出白色的耳朵和毛茸茸的大尾巴，他的念头太过强烈以至于德拉科真的长出了尾巴和耳朵，但是这是哈利的想象，所以也只有哈利和德拉科才能看得见摸得着，其他人眼里的德拉科依旧是从前那个鼻孔看路的高傲发际线困难户。

“你的想法还真是奇特。”找出了原因的德拉科松了一口气，只要三五天就能消失的尾巴也不是什么大问题，哈利想撸就撸吧。

他把哈利放在床上，两个人挤在一床被子里，关灯前他隐约看见了哈利身后摇晃的黑色猫尾。

“晚安，我的小黑猫。”


End file.
